conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Magicumie
Classification and Dialects This language was created to be used on my fantasy novels. It is spoken in the conworld of Magicum by all humanoid species (humans, elves, merpeople, dryads and fairies) as a lingua franca, although fairies and most humans speak it as their native language. Magicumie is divided in two main dialects: the Royal Magicumie (spoken by the elves and the human inhabitants of the Royal Islands) and the Standard Magicumie (spoken by basically everyone else). Phonology Consonants * Consonants can be long when placed at the end of the word and followed by a '. Vowels * When the vowel repeats itself in a word (example: maat) it does not mean a long vowel; in this case, the correct pronunciation is ˈma.at instead of ˈmaːt. Nasalization Magicumie is a language in which you can find nasal vowels, which are indicated in writing with a (~). The nasal vowels in Magicumie are: * /ɐ̃/ - ã * /ẽ̞/ - ẽ * /ɔ̃/ - õ Phonotactics Writing System Digraphs * ph ɸ - except at the end of the word * sh ʃ - except at the end of the word * nh ɲ - except at the end of the word * lh ʎ - except at the end of the word Notes * ' is considered a letter in Magicumie. When it is in the middle of a word it is a glottal stop /ʔ/ (just like in the English: uh-oh), but when it is at the end of the word, it indicates a long sound. Example: brilyi' bɾi.laj.ˈiː. * 'Ä' and 'ö' are considered distinct letters, and not just 'a' or 'o' with diacritics. * 'C' sounds like /k/: before a, u and y, and at the end of syllables; and as /s/: before e, i and o. The letter 'c' never comes before 'ä' or 'ö'. Grammar Nouns There are 3 genders for nouns in Magicumie, which are: masculine, feminine and neuter and they are pretty easy to identify. Masculine nouns ends in "e", feminine nouns ends in "a", and all the rest is neuter. Nouns can also take prefixes and suffixes to determine number, augmentative and diminutive. Numbers There are 5 numbers in Magicumie: singular, dual, paucal (three or more; some), collective (all) and plural (in general). To indicate the number, you add a suffix: Augmentative and diminutive To form the augmentative, you add the preffix smaa' and to form the diminutive, you add the preffix sinó'. Articles All articles above are in the definite form. In Magicumie, the indefinite article uses the word for 'one': nur; however, it has no distinctions for numbers or gender, it is always 'nur'. Examples: '' Verbs Syntax Magicumie is a nominative-accusative language, which uses the SVO word order. Lexicon Example text Big Brother is watching you. Smaa'nasó tônatze moriha nyakra/nyekrã. Petyr Baelish: Do you want to be a queen? Margaery Tyrell: No. I want to be ''the queen. Petyr Baelish: Haky reeh nu ryna? Margaery Tyrell: No. Hak reeh sa ryna.